Captain Marvel Crossover: My Hero Acedemia
by pnew106s
Summary: In a moment Billy Batson was displaced to another reality and now he is in a world with 80% of the people having a special power. A quirk. But before he can help those around him he had to convince the other realities Gods to grant him the power. When they do eventually, Billy has discovered that they also changed him.
1. Chapter 1

The Captain Marvel Crossover: My Hero Acedemia

 **Fawcett City: The Victory**

Doctor Thaddeus Sivana stormed into his Secret Underground Lab and threw the first instrument that he found. "AGAIN! THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE BEAT ME AGAIN!" He raged as he picked up another device and threw it as hard as he could against a Computer Panel. As it struck the circuits blew causing sparks. Nine Hours, Thirty One Minutes and twenty Eight Seconds ago Captain Marvel had defeated Sivana and his goal of finally ridding himself of that annoyance. But he failed again, the muscle bound hero had beat him and he had been placed in Jail once again. It had taken Sivana One Hour exactly to escape. It as more of an inconvenience then a hassle to escape being incarcerated again. He had done it so many times in the past that it was getting easier. What bothered Sivana was the embarrassment of being arrested and put behind bars. Now he has had enough. "No more trying to kill him, no more having him escape my brilliance. No more." He said as he glanced over to a Machine that he had been working on for the last three months. It was called the Atom Displacer and it functioned by assessing Dimensional Energy. Though Sivana did not know exactly what it would do, he was certain it would work on Captain Marvel. Smiling he leaned back and began to think of a plan to trap and finally rid himself of Captain Marvel.

 **The Slums: Home**

For Billy Batson the slums was home, had been his home for the past four years. Now at Eighteen he had completed his GED's and worked at the Fawcett City News as a Copy Boy. Not a great job, but it gave him enough money to live on. It had been suggested that he work at the News Agency by his friend and fellow Superhero Clark Kent; alias Superman. Who recommended him to the Editor Mister Robert Bailey four months ago. Bailey was reluctant at first but decided that a street kid needed a helping hand. Though Bailey did not like that Billy lived in the Slums and had offered to have Billy stay at his house with his wife. Billy declined stating that the Slums were his home. But the real reason was it was easier to come and go as Captain Marvel. Billy doubted he could sneak out under the watchful eye of Mister and Mrs Bailey whenever Captain Marvel was needed. Even now as he landed in a alley and said the Magic Word. "SHAZAM." No one actually saw him. What was nice though was Billy had an open invitation for every type of Holiday Dinner and he attended whenever he could. Surprising the Bailey's when somehow Billy arrived at their home, nine miles out in the country. Where no buses or trains went. If they only knew. As Billy walked up the steps, he heard an explosion. "Well Shit. Here I go again." Turning with a smile he passed Candy, a street Whore but a really nice girl a year older than Billy. "Morning Candy." Billy said and the girl smiled and blew him a kiss. Two months ago Candy offered to give him one for free for his Birthday. He declined and instead settled for just a nice dinner at the Local Diner with her. Even now he knew Candy would have sex with him for free, just because he looked out for her whenever he could. But he convinced her that they were just friends. Though he was tempted. A person would have to be blind not to be. Candy was Nineteen and had a body that could stop traffic. Long Blonde hair, blue eyes and if she wasn't a prostitute she would and could be a model. But like most of the people in the Slums she was hiding from someone and being a Prostitute was the only job she was willing to do. Billy was not even sure Candy was her real name. As he turned the corner of the Alley he decided perhaps he would find out her story and try to help her. Having sex for money was not a good life. Nearing the end of the Alley. "SHAZAM!" Billy said and with a bolt of Lightning he was once more Captain Marvel, Worlds Mightiest Mortal. Taking to the Skies he headed for the source of the explosion.

 **The Revenge and the Consequences**

Usually Sivana spent days or weeks coming up with the perfect plan and in the end the big Lummox somehow escapes and pounds on him. Not this time, the plan was simple and haphazardly put together. First part set off an explosive to draw the moron to the area. Then with a fake bomb, trap Captain Marvel within the Displacers field and no more Captain Marvel. Well that was what Sivana was hoping for. "Come on, where are you? I want to get this over with." Sivana said as he looks up from his disguise as a simple idiot watching on the sidelines with the other idiots. Staying within the crowd of onlookers Sivana began to feel impatient. Soon he would have to set off another explosion and hope that it would draw Captain Marvel. Then one of the Idiots pointed up and the rest of them cheered. The target was on its way.

Landing near the first place the explosion had damaged, Billy now Captain Marvel searches around. Making sure that there was no one hurt or killed from the detonation. Then he sees the other Explosive Device ten Meters away. Stepping over to it, he begins to examine the Bomb and frowns. "Crap, this thing is big. Much bigger than the other one." Exhaling he focuses on the Wisdom of Solomon deciding whether to attempt to defuse the Bomb or take the whole thing upward with the Speed of Mercury. Then without warning the Device flashes and Billy feels the stinging sensation of small painful eruptions throughout his body. Captain Marvel was almost indestructible and he felt whatever this was all over him, paralyzing him within the weird glowing field.

"I finally have you Captain Marvel, at last I finally going to destroy you!" The voice of Doctor Sivana said as he stepped closer and Billy could not quite see him. "I did not want to use the Displacer on you, but you have left me no options. I am tired of your interference." He began to laugh as Billy strained against whatever this energy was. Crackling with glee, he pushed a button. "Goodbye and good riddance." Then Billy felt the pain increase to a point that caused him to scream and with a final blast of light Billy Batson Alias Captain Marvel vanished. Blinking away the sparkles from his eyes, Sivana began to laugh hysterically as he began to dance a Jig. Not seeing the approaching mob of people. Turning he sees the ones in front and his eyes widen. The people were not cheering, they were not applauding his genius. They were angry. "Get back I am Doctor Thaddeus Sivana the greatest Scientist in the world." He announced, his voice shaking in fear. Then he screamed when the mob descended on him with a roar. Hearing the combine words on their lips as they pummeled him. "YOU KILLED CAPTAIN MARVEL, YOU MURDERER!" Then all Sivana felt was pain and then saw darkness as the mob of hundreds of people beat him to death.

 **Arrival:**

Weakly sitting up, Billy exhaled and tried to move. His whole body ached and to his surprise he had turned from Captain Marvel into himself. Billy Batson. Stacking Billy slowly stood and looked around him. The City in which he stood was different. A lot different. Concentrating on keeping his eyes open, he moved over to lean against a wall and tried to think. "What the hell happened?" He mumbled as he tried to remember what happened to him, how he somehow reverted back to Billy Batson and the most important thing. Where was he? Because this was not Fawcett City. It took half an hour for Billy to be able to walk and he stumbled a lot as he did. At one point he considered saying the Magic Word and becoming Captain Marvel. Hoping in that form he would not feel so terrible and weak. Passing pedestrians he was also tempted to ask where he was, but they barely noticed him. What puzzled him more was the posters and billboards of some large Muscled Blonde Haired man that hung almost everywhere. He chuckled at the image as he closely looked at it. The Hair was really outrageous and the man had a ridiculous smile on his face. Finally too frustrated to keep wandering around he stopped a man in a business suit. "Excuse me Sir. Can you help me? Where am I?" He asked the Man who smirked.

"I do not have time for stupid questions. Why don't you go and ask someone that is not late for work. Now if you will excuse me." The rude man said as he suddenly hovered above the sidewalk and floated off leaving Billy to stare at him in shock. He was about to catch up to the Man when he heard screams of panic and smoke billowing from two streets away.

"Oh well, guess it is time to be a hero again. Even if I have no idea where I am. People are in trouble." Billy then inhaled. "SHAZAM!" To his horror nothing happened. No lightning bolt no transformation nothing. In shock he tried again. Nothing. In panic he kept repeating the Magic Word and still nothing. About to try again a booming voice echoed all around him.

(Authors Note: The full Caps is the booming voices of the Gods. Remember they are the Gods and they will be loud and commanding.)

"CEASE ATTEMPTING TO DRAW ON OUR POWER!" The voice said inside Billy's head causing him to put his hands over his ears and he knew exactly who it was that had just spoken. The Gods themselves.

"Oh mighty Gods I seek an audience with your greatness." Billy said as he knelt with his head bowed downwards. He could almost hear the debate among the Gods as they discussed whether to grant him an audience or not. Then without warning Billy found himself kneeling on glowing white stones. "Thank you great ones, I fully accept the risks that I place upon myself to be here."

"SPEAK MORTAL. HOW IS IT THAT YOU HAVE THE AURA OF OUR POWER?" The one in the Center asked as Billy kept his eyes down to the floor.

"I was given the power by the Wizard Shazam to be Captain Marvel." Billy answered as the one he knew was Zeus growled and slammed his huge fist down on the table before him.

"DO NOT SPEAK THAT WORD! IT DISTURBS US!" Zeus commanded and Billy bowed lower.

"I beg your forgiveness." Billy said as Zeus's rage seemed to diminish.

"CONTINUE MORTAL, YOU GAINED THE POWER FROM A WIZARD. WE GAVE NO POWER TO ANYONE." Zeus states as he waved his mighty arms in the air and it seemed to crackle with power.

"BUT MILORD FATHER YOU CAN SENSE THAT WE HAVE OR ONES LIKE US HAVE. PERHAPS THIS ONE IS FROM ANOTHER WORLD WHERE OUR POWER WAS GIVEN TO A MORTAL." The Demi God Hercules added as he and the others spoke openly their own opinion of that.

"I SEE WISDOM IN THAT OH MIGHTY LORD ZEUS. YOUR SON HERCULES SPEAKS WISELY. PERHAPS IN THIS ONES WORLD OUR COUNTERPARTS GRANTED THIS WIZARD WITH OUR POWER, ABILITIES AND WISDOM. THEN THIS WIZARD GAVE IT TO THIS MORTAL." Solomon said as he looked towards the other Gods and they nod with approval.

"HMM I MUST THINK ON THIS. BUT I STILL DO NOT BELIEVE WE SHOULD ALLOW THIS MORTAL ACCESS TO OUR POWER. WHAT REASON WOULD WE HAVE TO GRANT YOU SUCH A GIFT?" Zeus declared as he looked down on Billy and waited for an answer.

"Great Zeus I know of no reasons that you should. In truth I am not worthy of such a gift. I was given the power in my world to fight evil and protect the World from tyranny and corruption. If this World is not plagues with the Seven Deadly Sins then I am not needed." Billy's words caused all Six of the Gods and all those behind him to stop their side conversations to each other and focus directly on him.

"LORD HUSBAND ZEUS I BELIEVE THAT WE DO NEED A CHAMPION ON THIS WORLD. EVEN THOUGH MY POWER HAS NOT BEEN TASKED OR CALLED UPON. I ASK THOSE THAT HAVE TO PROVIDE IT TO THIS MORTAL." A feminine booming voice said from behind Billy and he suspected it was Hera, Queen of the Gods. "BUT FIRST MAY WE SEE THIS CAPTAIN MARVEL. GRANT HIM ENOUGH TO CHANGE SO WE MIGHT ALL SEE HIM." The other Gods voiced their approval and Zeus waved a hand in the air.

"SO BE IT MORTAL, CHANGE. USE THE WORD ONCE AND DO NOT UTTER IT AGAIN UNTIL WE REACH A DECISION." Zeus commanded and Billy bowed.

"Yes Great and Mighty Zeus. SHAZAM." Billy felt the familiar magical lightning strike him and he was Captain Marvel. But he felt strange, he had changed but the actual power was not there. Then he realized they had only gave him enough to change, not the actual power itself.

"I DO NOT LIKE THE COLOR AT ALL." A really Feminine Voice said off to Billy's left and with a small glance he knew why. The Goddess was hardly wearing anything, just a see threw piece of material that partially blocked the most gloriously attractive body Billy had ever seen. Aphrodite the Love Goddess, Billy thought as he forced his eyes off the vision of beauty and stared back at the floor. "I WOULD SUGGEST MILORD FATHER IF YOU DO GRANT HIM THE POWER, CHANGE THE COLOR." Half the Gods laughed and even Zeus chuckled.

Then with a final nod Zeus spoke. LET US DECIDE THEN, DO WE GRANT THIS MORTAL OUR POWER? WHAT SAY YOU SOLOMON?"

"YES LET HIM HAVE MY WISDOM." Solomon replied.

"HERCULES?"

"AYE GRANT HIM MY STRENGTH." Hercules replied.

"ATLAS?"

"YES GIVE HIM MY STAMINA." Atlas announced proudly.

"I HAVE DECIDED TO ALLOW YOU MORTAL TO HAVE MY POWER. BUT IF YOU GIVE ME CAUSE TO DOUBT YOUR SINCERITY, I SHALL REMOVE THE POWER OF ZEUS." The Lord of the Gods stated as he exhaled and continued. "WHAT SAY YOU ACHILLES?"

"WE HAVE ALREADY SEEN THAT THIS MORTAL HAS COURAGE AND I FOR ONE BELIEVE HE WILL BENEFIT BEING ABLE TO CALL ON MINE. SO YES HE MAY HAVE THE COURAGE OF ACHILLES." Achilles stated as he smiles down at Billy Batson. It had been true, at any time the Gods had decided. They could either kill him or send him to Hades to live out a life of misery. Billy knew that and accepted the risks.

"FINALLY WHAT SAY YOU, MERCURY?"

"AYE LET THE MORTAL POSSESS MY SPEED. BUT ONE THING MILORD. BEFORE WE SEND THIS MORTAL TO FACE THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS OF MAN HERE ON THIS WORLD. I BELIEVE HE WILL BE LACKING THE POWER THAT HE WILL NEED." Mercury advised as he looked about the gathering of the Gods.

"WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE THEN MERCURY?" Hera asked as she moved to stand next to the kneeling Captain Marvel.

"WE GRANT HIM MORE POWER. INCREASE IT SO THAT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER NEEDED." Mercury replied and the others consented.

"SO BE IT, ARISE BILLY BATSON. WE COMMAND YOU TO RETURN AND BE THIS WORLDS CHAMPION TO COMBAT THE DEADLY SINS OF MAN." Zeus commanded and Billy stood, but he was not Captain Marvel as he rose. The Gods had changed him back.

"Thank you Milord Zeus I shall endeavor to prove my worth of such a gift." Billy bowed and as he started to straighten found himself back on the Street that he had been taken from. A delightful Feminine Voice filled his mind.

"I HAVE TAKEN THE LIBERTY OF CHANGING YOUR UNIFORM FROM ITS DREADFUL COLOR TO ANOTHER AND WE HAVE DECIDED ON OTHER CHANGES." Then before Billy could respond Aphrodite's voice was gone and he wondered what the Goddess of Love had done. But his musings were interrupted when he heard more screaming and saw smoke billowing more densely off to the left of him. It was time to be a hero, one selected and granted by their power to be.

With an inhale he braced himself, hoping that this time it would work. "SHAZAM." The Magical Lightning struck him and he looked downward. Puzzled, he had not changed at all. But he had somewhat. His clothes had changed but that was all. The Body that usually came with being Captain Marvel was gone. Instead was his own. The only difference was now he wore a Light Blue Uniform with Yellow boots and a Lightning Bolt still was on his chest, no cape. He could feel the power and actually more than usual coursing through him. But as he looked over at a window, he saw his own face looking back. Now though his body was more muscled and toned indicating that he did have the power of Captain Marvel. Those were some of the changes that the Gods had made. He wondered what else they had decided to do. The screams brought him back and he flew into the air. Heading towards whatever was happening.

With Malice and a sadistic laugh the Rumbler touched the wall of the Building and it began to shake. Soon it too would fall and cause a cascade of destruction. "Fucking Bankers this will teach them to turn me down for a loan!" The man ranted as the building shook even more. Suddenly one of the Heroes arrived. Knocking him away and gripped the side of the Building to keep it from toppling. He looked up and smirked. MT Lady had arrived. But she could not stop him and the collapse at the same time. "Nice try slut. But if I go over here and start to shack this building, then you have to make a choice. The Bank or the Hospital." The Rumbler started laughing until the unknown one flew down and landed right in front of him. "Who the hell are you? I have never seen you before." But that did not say much, new Heroes with all sorts of Quirks were always coming out of the woodwork.

"Just call me Captain Marvel." The New One said as he crossed his arms and glared at the Rumbler.

"What a stupid name. I saw you fly and as everyone knows one Quirk and that's it. So you can fly so what." The Rumber laughed as he looked at the younger man in front of him. Seeing the the young man's confusion.

"What is a quirk?" Billy asked the man in front of him. "Oh well I guess I will find out later after I knock you out." Then with the speed of Mercury, Billy grabbed a metal post and bent it around the Rumbler. As the Man struggled, Billy just gave him a gentle tap on the forehead, knocking the man unconscious. Standing over the unconscious man he shook his head. "That was weird." He stated as he exhaled and glanced over towards the tall pretty woman that was straining holding up the Bank Building. She was about as tall as the Building but it was still beginning to fall. "Need a hand?" He asked her and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes thank you." She said giving him a sultry look, that made Billy's hormones skip a beat. Walking over he put his hands against the building and held it up.

"I got this if you want to brace it, I will keep it from falling over or collapsing." Billy stated as the Building High Tall woman looked at him confused. She had also seen him fly and no one had more than one Quirk.

"Sure." She said with a little reluctance and confusion as she reached over to pull a telephone pole over and used it to brace the building. Then a couple more and soon it was steady enough for a repair crew to actually fix it. Finishing she reduced to normal height and looked at the young man before her. "Thank you for the assist." She put out her hand. "I am MT Lady and you are?"

"Captain Marvel. Nice to meet you. Well I better get going." With that he flew up into the air and she stared at him shaking her head. As the news crews descended upon her with the burning question.

"Who was Captain Marvel?"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The Captain Marvel Crossover: My Hero Acedemia Part 2

 **United Acedemia Discussion:**

Five Heroes sat at a long Conference Table watched the Large Screen Television on the Far wall. One other Hero sitting alone off to one side was watching it as well. On the screen was a news report about Captain Marvel holding up a Train Bridge that had been damaged in a landslide. Easily hefted the Bridge and the Passing Train on the Bridge as it crossed the Bridge. The sound was off so those gathered at the UA School could speak. "Well that is something." Shoto Aizawa aka Eraserhead commented as he shook his head. "So do you think you could lift that and the train too." He said towards Yagi Toshinori aka Almight. The mightiest hero stared at the screen and pondered that.

"At one time yes, I could do that. Now who knows." Almight stated as he glanced over at the other gathered heroes who were watching the next news broadcast of this Captain Marvel easily pounding on a Villain Called Rockman. A criminal that had the Quirk to change his body into a combination of stones. Strong and as hard as stone. But the young Captain Marvel beat the crap out of him and left him prone on the ground for the police to handle.

"Whoever he is Gentlemen and Ladies, he is one strong person. Which brings us to what is different about him. He has more than one Quirk. So far I have seen, he can fly, is super strong, fast and nearly indestructible." Nezu the Principal pointed out as they all watched another channel showing Captain Marvel being pelted with bullets from a no nothing Villain that had gun barrels for fingers. The Bullets bounced off Marvel's skin without even causing him to flinch. Kayamasi Nemari aka Midnight exhaled drawing everyone's attention.

"So far whoever this is Captain Marvel is, he is really good at being a Hero. Especially not being officially trained in any of the Schools. The Press seems not to be able to get much from him. That leaves it to us. So far we only know his name because Takeyama Yu actually met him." Midnight glanced over at the young blonde girl who was watching the screen intently. Grinning mischievously at the image of Captain Marvel. "Takeyama could you please tell us about him?" She asked as Mt Lady did not stop looking at the screen. "Excuse us Mt Lady could you pay attention?" Takeyama Yu aka Mt Lady quickly stopped watching the Television and turned to face the Heroes gathered before her.

"Sorry. I was not listening. What was the question?" Mt Lady asked as she felt her face begin to redden, she had been looking at the young Captain Marvel and was interested in knowing more about him as well. Mainly if he liked blondes or not and if he was involved with anyone. Principal Nezu chuckled.

"Why we have you here is because you are the first official Hero to meet this Captain Marvel. So what is he like?" Midnight asked as she shook her head. "Horny slut. Try to be professional once in your life." She thought as she looked at Mt Lady.

"Well he is strong and fast. He held up a building like it did not weigh anything. I blinked and he had wrapped Rumbler in a steel bar in that span of time. He can also fly." Mt Lady stated as she gave her usual smile. Midnight felt like throwing her empty glass at the young woman.

"We know that Mt Lady, you spoke to him. Did he say anything relevant." Shoto Aizawa asked, now understanding Midnight's frustration with Mt Lady.

"After I introduced myself he said his name is Captain Marvel and then he flew off. That was all. Though if you want someone to contact him again, I am more than willing." Mt Lady stated volunteering to locate and talk to the handsome young man. Hopefully get his phone number. She thought as she waited for those there to give her the go ahead.

"No I believe someone more experienced should make contact with this Captain Marvel." Midnight suggested as she smiled. Mt Lady grumbled and sighed audibly.

"You mean old right. He might actually talk more freely with someone closer to his own age not an old lady like you." Mt Lady said as Midnight stood and slammed her hands down on the table.

"We all know why you want to talk to him, perhaps try him out in your bed. A little pillow talking in the morning." Midnight said with disgust as Mt Lady scowled at her angrily.

"Jealous that perhaps I can get some and the only way you could is if you paid for it." Mt Lady laughed at her own retort as Almight slammed his fist onto the table.

"Enough!" Almight said loudly as Midnight and Mt Lady sat down. "Now I agree with Mt Lady it should be her, but not alone. I should go and also Eraserhead. The three of us would stand a better chance if it came down to a confrontation. Hopefully it will not come to that." All the others nodded even Midnight. Though she still wanted to have her own little confrontation later with Mt Lady after the meeting. But she did not get the chance, the Local News just spotted Captain Marvel flying over the city. With that the Three Heroes headed out the door.

 **Confrontation and Contact:**

Flying above the City that he had first arrived at, Billy began to ponder his situation. What it came down to his this World's Heroes were not what he expected. They were straining the line of the Seven Deadly Sins. Not all of the Sins but some of them. Pride, Greed, Envy and just shy of Lust. Now he knew why the Gods were so easy to convince, they saw it too and that made him wonder what he can actually do. Especially alone. In his world the Heroes fought against the Evils because it was the right thing to do. Here they fought also for those four Deadly Sins. Promoting Greed for their own ends, they were extremely Prideful, Most Envied their peers and he had to admit some of the Female Heroine's Uniforms were too risque. Tight and in some aspects showed too much of their bodies. Promoting Lust. In his thoughts he had not really paid attention and when he almost collided with that one that he had met the first day, Mt Lady was her name. He paused and hovered in midair. "Well hello there, Captain." Her sultry voice said as she smiled at him. "Fancy seeing you here." Billy could not help but chuckle.

"Hey Mt Lady stick to your task." An angry voice said from her shoulder and a Dark Longed Haired man glowered at Billy. "What the hell, your Quirk should be not working!"

"What do you mean Eraserhead? I thought your Quirk cancelled out any you lock your gaze upon." A Man yelled up at him from the Street, ready to jump up and provide the muscle needed to subdue Billy. Billy held up his hand and chuckled. Then crossed his arms across his chest.

"I do not understand it either Almight. You might have to subdue him physically." Eraserhead stated.

"Do we really have to do this? What do you want?" Billy asked as he looked at the Man down below, then the one on Mt Lady's shoulder and then at her. She quickly responded.

"Your Phone Number to start with." Winking one of her huge eyes at him and the two others groaned with frustration.

"Well we will see about that, now seriously what do you want?" Billy asked as the Large Blonde Man jumped up on top of a building.

"Just to talk, can you land here so we do not have to keep yelling at each other." Almight suggested as he motioned for Billy to land and talk to them. Almight was tempted to ask Mt Lady to leave, her making subtle flirtations towards Captain Marvel was not going to help them have a conversation. But then a distraction might throw Marvel off enough that he blurts out something important. As Marvel landed, Mt Lady reduced in side, first setting Eraserhead onto the roof and finally joining them. She winked again at Marvel and as she walked passed him to join Almight and Eraserhead she handed a piece of paper to Marvel. "Keep it in your pants, Takeyama." Almight thought, noticing Eraserheads own displeasure at the young woman's lack of professionalism.

To Mt Lady's delight, Marvel put the paper into his pocket. Then he looked at the Three Heroes. "Okay let us talk shall we." He said crossing his arms across his chest and waited for them to tell him what they wanted.

"First we all really are impressed with your willingness to help everyone and you seem to have more than one Quirk. That is what really impresses us, because it is basically unheard of." Almight stated as Marvel looked confused.

"What the hell is a Quirk? I have asked several people but they look at me like I am an Idiot and not tell me anything." Marvel said as he threw his hands up in the air, spun around and found a place to sit on the ledge of the buildings roof.

"A Quirk is what gives each of us Unique powers. Like mine, it gives me Superstrength but because of that I am also fast and near invulnerable to harm. For you it seems that you have multiple Quirks and I have only seen that once before. But the Creature was designed to have them." Almight explained. Watching as Mt Lady walked over and sat next to Marvel, smiling at him.

"You have seen mine, I can grow and reduce at will." Then Mt Lady raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I have other abilities as well if you are really interested."

Billy chuckled, for some reason this Mt Lady reminded him of Candy. Though Mt Lady's attentions were more subtle then Candy's. "Perhaps later, right now I have other questions for your comrades." Billy said to her and she smiled widely. By the Gods she is attractive. Billy thought as he started to ask questions to the Two others. They in turn asked just as many. An hour later, Billy had most of the answers he needed. "Okay I have most of the answers."

"As do we. Though some of the details are still beyond what we would consider normal. You say in your world that you come from the Heroes do not use Agencies to finance your activities. Then how do you function, without financial support from the Government and other sources?" Almight asked confused. Billy shook his head and gave a short chuckle.

"We get jobs, or like some I know are independently wealthy. We do not use our abilities to advertise. Or us our popularity to become rich. That is one of the problems I have in this world. All of you are straining the lines of four of the seven deadly sins of man. You fight them also, but you do slightly embrace them." Billy announced as the three others stared at him in shock.

"That is how it works here, you must understand. Eighty Percent of our World has abilities and Powers." Almight waved his arm encircling around his head. "Most of the time there are Heroes that are on call Twenty Four Hours a day. There is not enough time for us to have a normal life."

"I guess that is a problem that you face here. I am not about to become like you, it goes against what I believe." Billy stated as he stood. Almight held up his hand.

"Please wait, perhaps we are doing it differently then where you come from. I would suggest that you learn about our ways before you condemn them." Almight said as he hoped he could convince Marvel to hear him out completely.

"What are you suggesting?" Billy asked suspiciously. Almight smiled and thankfully Mt Lady did not suggest what he knew she was thinking. She was just sitting next to Marvel with her legs crossed, smiling at Marvel seductively.

"Eraserhead and I teach at one of the local Schools. We do that to train the new Heroes so that they can be the best that they can be." Almight informed Marvel. "I would suggest that you come and meet the Students, attend some of the classes as an observer and get to know how it works here. It would at least give you some more of the details that I know you want to know." Billy sat there thinking about it, this Almight was right and perhaps with their help Billy could find a way back to his own World.

"Alright that sounds logical. I will give it a try." Standing Billy exhaled and began to hover again. Then a hand clasped his and he looked back to see Mt Lady staring up at him.

"Do you still want to have a little private chat, maybe over Diner. My treat." Mt Lady said up at him and smiled, her eyes sparkling. Exhaling Billy shrugged.

"Why not? Want to walk or I could fly us there?" Billy asked as she stood and grinned.

"Fly! That seems like a really great way to get around." She stated and squealed with a giggle when Billy scooped her up, with his one arm under her knees and the other across her back. She put her head against his shoulder and smiled seductively at him. Making his palms sweat and his heart beat harder.

Almight shook his head and exhaled closing his eyes. "Please behave yourself, Takeyama. Do not scare him off." He thought as the two younger Heroes flew off and she continued to coo and woo as Marvel carried her away. "Well that could have gone better." Almight stated as he reopened his eyes.

"It may have been a mistake to bring Mt Lady, but it also might work out." Eraserhead replied as he chuckled.

 **Hinijo Towers: Special Apartments for Heroes**

Laying with an arm across him, Billy looked down at Takeyama and frowned. Their Uniforms hanging over on a chair as she slept with a huge smile and a sense of contentment on her face. "Crap I just strayed the line of Lust." Billy thought as she snuggled closer to him. The night had started out innocently enough. Dinner with them simply talking. Then he flew her around and they did the Hero thing a couple of times. Though it was not really Lust, it did not really start out that way. Just some innocent Kissing and then a suggestion by her to swing by her apartment so she could show him things on her computer. Two Hours later they were in her bedroom, pulling off their Uniforms and having sex numerous times. "Did I stray over the line?" Billy asked himself. "It would depend on how this goes from here. If this was just a fling? Then yes it did stray the line. But if it progresses to something more, than it does not." With an exhaled he pulled her closer and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, he had not noticed that Takeyama was no longer in bed with him. Seconds later she came walking into the bedroom carrying a tray, wearing a long White T-shirt that hung loosely above her thighs. "Good morning." She said cheerfully, putting the tray down and handed him a cup of tea, sitting next to him. "Last night was fun. Any chance of a encore or repeat? Perhaps tonight?" She asked as he sipped the tea. "I would suggest now, but you have School today."

"I guess I do, what time do classes start?" Billy asked as he sat up more and looked at her. She glanced over at the Clock and smiled.

"You have at least another hour." Then her expression changed. "I was wondering, do you have anyplace to stay while attending classes?" She asked sheepishly, her eyes floating downward. Her face starting to redden.

'Not really, I have been staying at Motels or on top of Roofs." He replied and she smiled.

"Would you like to stay here, I have plenty of room." Then her expression changed. "I should tell you at first I only wanted you for a quick fling, but I like you and would not mind having you around." She bit her bottom lip and he knew at first that was what he suspected. She just seemed like the type that only sought out someone to satisfy her urges and desires when she spotted someone that sparked her interest. But now she actually wanted something more.

"I would like that." He replied as she leaned down and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and putting her hands on his chest. Pushing him back to lie down laying somewhat on top of him as his arms encircled her. Holding her tightly as she began to moan lightly in his mouth. Both were starting to feel aroused. After a couple of minutes. Billy pushed her away gently. "Uhm I do have to take a shower, put my Uniform back on and go to United Acedemia. Though I would love to stay and continue this." He admitted as she frowned and nodded.

Exhaling with aggravation she slowly got off him. "Shit, I guess we will have to wait until to tonight to continue this." Getting up, she walked over and picked up a towel and threw it on top of him. "Bathroom is through there. Maybe later we can get you some other clothes. I suspect your Uniform may need to be washed." He pulled the towel off his head and headed for the Bathroom. She stood there a minute, debating on whether to join him and have a little shower sex session. But he did not really have the time. Even as fast as he can fly, it would still take him ten minutes to get to the UA in time. With only forty Minutes before he had to be there. They just did not have the time. Each time they had sex took about an hour and she did not want a quickie she wanted the whole experience. With a frustrated exhale, she went picked up her own Uniform and threw it into the hamper. Grabbing a new set of underwear, panties and bra. Then a new Uniform she waited for him to be done showering. As he stepped out clean and fresh she smiled. "Well you look cleaner, Marvel." He stepped closer and smiled.

"Call me Billy." He said as she dropped her clothes and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Pulling him over towards the bed. As they dropped onto it, she gazed at him, her bottom lip quivering. "I guess I can be late the first day." He announced and she smiled.

"I guess you can." She hissed out and kissed him again, seconds later she was in bliss and multiple orgasms as he thrust in and out of her. Forty eight minutes later she held him tightly and whispered into his ear. "You better get going, or they are going to blame me that you are not there yet." With reluctance he got out of bed and dressed. She was right and he did say he would try it. Blowing her a kiss, he flew out the window.

"See you later, Takeyama." He said as he streaked away. He had noticed on the clock that yes he was going to be late, but only twenty minutes. If asked he would claim he could not find the Campus. After all he was new here and did not really know the City that well. Deciding not to mention that he had been preoccupied with a certain young Hero that wanted a Good Morning session. As he arrived he saw Almight and Eraserhead waiting. Along with about fifty News Crews. That was not what he was suspecting. Hovering above the entrance he debated on just flying away. Publicity was not something that he wanted. With Reluctance he flew beyond the entrance and landed inside out of view of the Cameras and yelling Reporters. Who seemed not to be able to enter for some reason, which made Billy relieved. Almight and Eraserhead walked towards him smiling. Then Billy saw a smaller person who looked more like a dog or a very large mouse. He shrugged it was no where as weird as a talking Tiger.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The Captain Marvel Crossover: My Hero Acedemia Part 3

(Authors Note: You do not like it either do not read it or write your own version.)

 **Class Conversion:**

Avoiding the overbearing hordes of the Press, Billy followed Eraserhead to the A-1 Class. He felt basically reluctant to be at the School for Heroes but he needed further information in an attempt to change and convince the Heroes of this World to stop skirting near the Four Deadly Sins. To that end he had to be an observer of those that inspired to be Heroes. Though he might have a better chance of convincing the New Breed of Inspiring Heroes then those that already were being Heroes. Before they entered the Class, Eraserhead stopped. "From what you have told us, this is now your form. Have you tried to change back to your regular form?" He asked as Billy frowned. He had several times, this was another change that the Gods had given him. He could say SHAZAM over and over and it did not work. His guess is that the Gods had decided that Billy did not need the inconvenience of switching back and forth. Or that it did upset and disturb the Gods when he did change back and forth with saying SHAZAM. He had stopped saying it after he found it did not work. Since he did not want to anger his benefactors. One did not live long if they annoyed them too much.

"Several times, but I am reluctant to say the word now. Saying it might make the Gods annoyed with me and one does not do that and expect them to be forgiving." Billy told him as Eraserhead looked at him with skepticism. "What? Let me guess you do not believe that there are Immortal Gods that dwell in this World. I can tell you that they are real and if they ever decide that the Human Race is beyond redemption they will make their presence known." Not telling him that for that to happen the whole world would be in the throes of complete evil. Not many humans would survive such a time.

"Alright well after seeing what you can do, I guess I can believe. Now in this class I am a teacher and addressed as Mister Aizawa. They may ask you a lot of questions and it is up to you if you want to answer them." Eraserhead stated as he entered the classroom. Billy followed them. All private conversations ended as soon as Billy stepped into the room. He tried to smile politely but some of the students made him feel uncomfortable. "Attention Class I-A, this is Captain Marvel and I would guess all of you have seen him on the News. He is here to observe our teaching methods and our ways. I will allow a couple of questions, no more than five." All the hands shot upwards. Aizawa smirked. Then gestured towards a girl towards the front row. "Miss Ashido." The pink faced girl stood and gazed at Billy.

"Is it true that you are from another World?" Mina asked but wanted to add to the question. "And are there others as hot as you?" She felt her face becoming a brighter shade of pink and she was thankful no one knew that meant she felt slightly embarrassed. Billy nodded and as he looked around the room he saw most were going to ask him that.

"Yes I am from another World. I was sent here by one of my enemies. I suspect he thought that his Machine would actually kill me, not transport me to another Reality." Billy answered as Aizawa smirked, memorizing Billy's answers.

"That is one, four more than we have some instruction that must be accomplished." Aizawa said then seeing the hands shoot back up he gestured towards another student. "Mister Midoriya." He looked a little reluctant then stood and frowned.

"I have heard from Reporters that they believe that you might be stronger than Almight. Are you?" Izuku asked as his expression did not change, but his eyes glared at Billy. Billy could see the frustration and worry in those eyes and he shrugged.

"I do not know, I could be. From what I have seen on the Internet here. Almight is strong and powerful. But I have the Powers of the Gods themselves. They have been augmented and increased. So the only way for us to find out is if we both conducted some labor of power to see. Though I do not see the reason for either of us to test which one of us is stronger or more powerful. That places us both within the Deadly Sin of Pride and then perhaps Envy." Billy stated as the green haired young man nodded with understanding. Before anyone else asked a question Aizawa did.

"Could you tell the class about these Deadly Sins that you mention? I believe that they find them interesting." Aizawa asked, mainly not for the benefit of the class but he was also interested. Billy nodded.

"There are Seven Deadly Sins or Enemies of Man. They are Pride, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony and Lust. Do you wish for me to go into detail about each one." Billy asked Aizawa and he nodded. "Alright Pride is the most deadly enemy in that it represents the desire of one to be more important or attractive than others, Envy represents one's jealousy over others, Greed represents insatiable ambition and the desire to possess more than one needs. Wrath presents uncontrollable feelings of hatred and violence, Sloth represents laziness and apathy, Gluttony represents overindulgence and over consumption of anything to the point of waste and finally Lust represents excessive desires or thoughts of sexual nature." Billy had counted them all off on his fingers and seeing the intense stares from the Class and Mister Aizawa he continued. "At any time all Men and Woman are confronted with any of these Deadly Enemies or Sins. As Heroes it could be even harder to resist such temptations." Billy explained and he could actually see some of that here in the classroom. At that point Mister Aizawa did not have anyone else ask Billy any questions. He sat there at his desk staring at Billy with a sense of new understanding.

"Captain I think that will be enough questions right now. Perhaps later the students can ask you in less formal settings." Aizawa said in a hushed tone, then came out of his daze and returned his attention to the class. "Class 1-A today is more combat training, please put on your uniforms and meet outside. Almight will be instructing you today on rescue and disaster scenarios." Turning he left the classroom, he had to tell the others about what he had just learned.

Waiting outside for the Students, Billy smiled. He had interested a couple of the Students with his talk about the Seven Deadly Enemies or Sins of Man. So much so they might even ask for more about them and him. That would be the in-roads for change. As the Students came out, he looked at some of the Uniforms and rolled his eyes. Especially at one, it could barely be considered a Uniform as she walked towards him he noticed it greatly highlighted her cleavage and the Skirt itself was way too short. She smiled as she moved closer. "Hello, I am Moma Yoayorozu, Captain Marvel." She held out her hand and he shook it. Other young ladies were behind her giggling. "I have the Quirk of Creation. I can create anything as long as I know the structure of that item." She told him gazing into his eyes. His mind immediately went to the Sin of Lust. As she let go the other Young Ladies introduced himself and when a naked girl stepped up, he quickly covered his eyes with his hand and felt his cheeks begin to redden.

"What is the matter?" The girl asked as she put her hands on her hips and saw his discomfort. "I am Turo Hagakure, my Quirk is invisibility." She said and Billy exhaled with understanding.

"Uhm not quiet Invisible. My eyesight is different and I can see you. All of you." Billy whispered so that no one but Turo could hear him. He heard her gasp as she quickly moved behind one of the others. A similarly short girl that had a green Uniform on.

"Do not move Asui." Turo said as she hid behind Asui. "He can see me, all of me." She gasped out as Asui and one next to her began to chuckle.

"You mean he can see that you are naked, Turo?" Another girl asked then looked back to see the Young Men of the Class approaching. "I would bet that some of the Boys would not mind that."

"This is not funny!" Turo protested as Moma stepped forward pulling out a robe from herself and handed it to Turo, who quickly put it on. "Okay I am covered." Billy moved his hand and he could see the girl that was supposed to be invisible. He could see her blushing brightly. "Well this is not going to work. I count on no one seeing me naked, because I am invisible."

"I guess you won't be able to do that with him around." Moma stated as she too started to laugh.

Billy stepped off to one side as the whole class converged on the approaching Almight. He had that stupid grin and Billy found it weird as the bigger man began to instruct the class. Walking with them towards a special area that had certain Disaster Scenarios. Showing them a multitude of Plastic Dummies that were set for the Students to rescue. Billy could see some merit in such simulated situations, it gave the students an idea of how to react to a specific disaster. After this he would fly around and do his own thing. Not for fame or recognition, but because that is what a Super Hero was suppose to do. At that very second a 747 Jet Liner streaked overhead with smoke billowing from its engines. Without a word Billy jumped into the air after the Jet that was in trouble. The A-1 Students and Almight watched him also steak away. Catching up to the Jet was easy, the hard part was two of it's engines were on fire and it was dropping fast. Unlike Superman, he did not possess Super breath and could not dose the fire that way. Instead he had to do something a little more drastic, to keep the flames from reaching the stored fuel in the wings. Reaching the first Engine, he ripped the burning Engine off and tossed it towards the Ocean. Then zipped around to the second and repeated the maneuver. With that threat gone, he flew under the Jet and with some strain. Slowed its decent. Hoisting the Jet towards the nearest Landing Strip a mile away. Thankfully the Pilots deployed the landing gear and as Billy brought it down to rest. He floated to the ground, breathing hard. Even as strong as he is, lifting and controlling the decent of 200 tons of Aircraft is not easy. Before the Fire Crews, First Responders and the Press could arrive Billy flew back to the Campus. He did not want recognition or what came with it. He had done what Heroes are suppose to do, save lives and do it for no other reason then that was what Heroes do. Landing back at the Simulation, he found a place to sit and rest. But all the students had their Phones out and listened to a Reporter dictating what Captain Marvel had just done. Almight stepped over to him.

"Captain there are some people that would like a word with you in the Conference Room." Almight informed Billy.

Standing Billy exhaled and flew towards the Main Building, finding the Conference Room and saw Three what might be considered Heroes in Business Suits waiting on him. The Mouse slash Dog person and someone that looked more like a woman Dominatrix sat off to one side. Takeyama had warned him about this last night at Dinner. Some of the bigger Hero Agencies would want to recruit him into their Agency as basically a hired Hero. Sitting a Large Man that looked like he was on Fire Smiled at him. "Good afternoon Captain Marvel. I am Enji Tokoyami, better known as Endeavor. I and my colleagues are representatives of the Three Largest Hero Agencies in this Country." Billy shook his head and sat.

"Nice to meet you." Billy said politely but he felt annoyed that these supposed Heroes sat in front of him wearing designer Suits. "How can I help you?" Enji looked at him and smiled, the fire dancing around his head as he did.

"No, it is how we can help you. We are hoping that we can come to some type of business arrangement where you will select to join one of our Agencies. As of now mine is the Largest in the Country and I can offer you a very good comprehensive package. To include a very large Paycheck. Now this gentlemen to my right is..." Enji stopped when Billy started laughing, loud and unrestrained. "Excuse me Captain Marvel what is so funny?"

"You are." Billy stated, standing and walking up to the table. "Here I suspected that I have seen those that skirt the line towards the Deadly Enemies and Sins of Man. But you three are across the line and have fully embraced them." Billy scowled at the three somewhat Heroes. "You can stick that Comprehensive Package up your collect asses! I do not do what I do for Money or any type of gain. I do it because it is the right thing to do. I bet at some time in the past that was the reason some of the Heroes did this. Not for money or gain, but because it was the right thing to do." Turning Billy started to leave. The Three Men began to grumble and snarl angrily. But Enji spoke first.

"Listen Boy! I understand you are from another World and your Superheroes do this for those ridiculous reasons! But here being a Superhero is a business and if you believe you can function without having some type of Compensation. Then you are a fool." Enji stated, the fire around him increased as he watched the young upstart flip him off and leave the room.

"Fuck you all!" Billy said angrily, gesturing at them with his middle finger as he stormed away. Leaving the Three pompous assholes to rant and rave at the unprofessional behavior that they had just witnessed. Deciding he had enough he was done with this farce. He would not be back to this place tomorrow or ever. It was time Billy took matters into his own hands and changed the status quo. Springing into the air he began to think about what that big bozo Endeavor had said. He had to agree that to be functional it would require money. So he did not have to rely on what the Government or other sponsors gave. He would have to find a source first and he exactly were to find it.

Increasing his altitude and speed he headed for a place that he hoped would have what he needed. If his world had Gods, then this World would also have the Hidden Treasure of Midas and Billy knew exactly where that was. One hour later he arrived. The Mountain Range of Parnassus in Greece. Staying in the air he located the Paransean River, from there he found the Rock Formation and he hoped behind the biggest boulder was the entrance to the Cave. Hefting the Boulder up and out of the way, he found the Cave. Once inside he located an old Torch. Unfortunately it crumbled in his hand. Finally finding one that was not brittle he used a spark of his power to light it. Following the Cave deeper inside, he wondered if this would anger the Gods. He doubted it since the Treasure inside did not belong to them. It was never a tribute to them. He knew where those tributes were and had no intention of taking anything from any of them. How he knew was a mystery to him, just like knowing about Midas's Hidden Treasure. It was just Knowledge that he seemed to know. Entering the Vast Chamber he saw small hills of Gold Coins and other items, Statues, Vases and Shields. Picking up one Statue he nodded. This would be more than enough. Turning he made his way back to the entrance. His mind on taking more, but he resisted the call of the Deadly enemy or sin of Greed. Leaving the Cave, he put the Statue down and replaced the Boulder. Then knelt, holding the One and a Half foot Statue upwards. "Forgive me King Midas for taking this Statue, I have need of it to aid me in my struggle to combat the Seven Deadly Enemies or Sins of Man. If you believe that I cannot have use it for that purpose. Then petition the Gods to provide a sign and I will return it and seek another way." Billy waited. If Midas asked the Gods to intervene then they would send a Messenger to relay Midas's displeasure. He continued to wait and finally had his answer, a Hawk flew overhead and dropped a golden coin. It landed at his feet and he bent to pick it up. On the Coin was an image of Midas and he was smiling. "Thank you King Midas. You will not regret your generosity." Pushing the Boulder a few inches, he tossed the Coin inside. Then resealed the Cave.. Taking back to the Air and heading for Takeyama's Apartment. He had a proposition for her to consider.

After talking to Takeyama for an hour she agreed. Though wondered how he was going to pull it off. Putting the eighteen inch Golden Statue on her table, her eyes widened. "Whoa! Billy that thing is worth Millions!" She stated looking at the Statue. It weighed about thirty pounds and had large Diamonds in its eyes. Billy smiled and shrugged.

"About thirty Million to be exact. I already checked. So do you want to hear the rest of my idea?" Billy asked her as she nodded, staring at the Statue. Then finally at him, listening intently.

"First I am going to buy a Building. One that has Apartments, but also offices and a common room. The idea comes from some Friends of mine back in my World. They are called the Titans. They live and work from a Tower and can function really well without outside support. That is what I intend to do." Then Billy frowned. "That is if we can convince others to stop skirting the Deadly Enemies and Sins of Man that is."

"Well you convinced me, but of course there are other reasons I would go with you." Takeyama said as she gave him a seductive smile. "But Billy there should be a name for this. I mean the Agencies all have names that draw Heroes to them. What name would you use to inspire others to join us?" Billy chuckled and smiled broadly. He had a name, one that worked extremely well in his World and should work as well or more in this one.

"That is easy, Takeyama. The Justice League. We are going to be the First Members of the Justice League." Billy said as she looked at him then she smiled widely.

"The Justice League. I like the sound of that." She stated feeling her heart pound and feeling a little proud. "No I love the sound of that. The Name fills me with a desire to be the best Hero I can be. I know some others that would jump at the chance to join us. But right now it is late." She stood and moved over and straddled his lap. Leaned down and kissed him. Her tongue slipping into his mouth and began to dance around. "Want to go to bed?" She whispered. Billy smiled and nodded. Tomorrow they had a lot of work to do and it would be a long day.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

The Captain Marvel Crossover: My Hero Acedemia Part 4

 **Forming the Justice League**

Initially it did not take much to find someone to buy the Golden Statue for 32.5 Million Dollars. Then finding an appropriate Building that had enough Apartments, Offices, A Large Conference slash meeting Room and a Cafeteria was just as easy. To Billy's delight the Building only cost him Six Million Dollars. After Takeyama submitted her resignation from the MT Agency Office she then arranged for Billy to meet some others that he would interview to join the New Justice League. While waiting Billy helped Takeyama move her belongings to the New Headquarters of the Justice League. "So which Apartment do you want. Right now there are Thirty Seven open ones so you can have your pick." Billy stammered nervously it did not help that she looked at him mischievously. Standing next to several Boxes inside the Main Entrance.

"Which one is going to be yours?" Takeyama asked as she stepped closer to him as he felt sweat pour down his back, his hands shaking.

"Well I was thinking Room 201." Billy pointed upwards towards the left hand corner of the Building. She looked up and smiled. Closing the gap between them.

"Then I guess I am also in 201." She put her arms around his waist and kissed him. "Is that alright with you." He smiled and exhaled sharply.

"I did not want to presume, yes that is fine with me. I will put your things in our Apartment. By the way it is one of the larger ones. Three rooms and a good sized bathroom." He mentioned as he hefted the boxes easily. Feeling relieved. When he returned the first of the potential members had arrived. Taking them into the Conference Room, he and Takeyama sat on the other side of a long table. He would have that changed to a circular one later. With JL embedded on the middle of the Table. Talking to someone about being a Superhero for free was not easy. The first one, immediately asked about payment and benefits. Billy politely told him that they would contact him later. Then threw the paper with his name on it, into the trash can. After the fifth interview he leaned back and felt defeated. "Well this is turning out to be harder then I expected." Putting his hands behind his head. Takeyama straddled his lap and kissed him lightly.

"I could have told you. Most become Superheroes because it is a sure way to make good money and become famous." She bit her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders. "Hell Billy, I used to be just like them. But a certain person that I have incredible sex with changed my mind." He chuckled as she smiled and giggled. "Others will come around, you just have to have patience." As the door opened a Wooden Man walked in.

"Am I too late to apply?" He asked as Takeyama moved back to her own chair. Then gestured for him to take a seat.

"Not at all Shinji Nishiya also known as Kamui Woods." Takeyama said as Billy looked at the Man and exhaled sharply. He had spoken the details several times and each time the so-called hero looked at him like he was either crazy or with confusion.

"Okay, I am Captain Marvel and yes I am forming the Justice League. Now this is not going to be like the other groups or Agencies in that we are not being sponsored or paid by the Government or Corporate Businesses. So you will not be paid, the only payment will be in that you are going to be a real Superhero that does not cross the Lines of The Seven Deadly Enemies and Sins of Man. Though the Justice League will provide you with an Apartment and Food. Along with other basic needs. Do you have any questions?" Billy finished and waited for Kamui Woods to ask about compensation or some other ridiculous personal gain.

"Is he serious Mt Lady?" Shinji asked as he looked from Billy to Takeyama. She smiled and nodded. "And you are going to be part of this Justice League?" Again she nodded. Shrugging his wooden shoulders. "Sounds good to me, where do I sign up." Billy's mouth gaped open and he stuttered.

"Are you sure, you do understand you will not make any money being in the Justice League?" Billy asked in shock as Takeyama elbowed him lightly in the ribs. Shushing him.

"I am sure. This Justice League sounds good to me. I want in." Shinji stated and Billy stood and reached across the table, and Shinji took his hand and shook it.

"Well then Kamui Woods, Welcome to the Justice League. That makes three a couple of more and we might actually have a League." Billy said as tears came to his eyes. It was a good day after all. The next was somewhat interesting.

Standing outside behind the New Headquarters of the Justice League. Billy felt like banging his head against the nearby wall. In the large Parking Lot, he watched Takeyama and Shinji try an exercise that he had told them to do and for the fifth time they failed. Takeyama at her Gigantic Size was suppose to pick up Shinji then toss him in between two buildings. At that point Shinji was to use his abilities attach his wooden arms to the top of the Building on the right, swing around and Takeyama was supposed to reduce to normal size and Shinji was to pick her up and then land on top of a nearby top floor of a Parking Garage. All in a span of half a minute. "No showboating." He announced. "You have to work together, trust each other." As Takeyama picked herself up off the Inflatable Air Stunt Bag where Shinji had accidentally dropped her. At the same time Shinji was unwrapping his wooden extensions from around a lamp pole that he somehow become entangled with. "We have to work as a team and be able to function together." Billy commented as the two others nodded with understanding. This was something neither had been trained to do.

"Alright then one more time, Shinji." Takeyama said as she moved towards the center of the Parking Lot to try it again. Shinji joined her and as she grew to full Height she reached down and picked up Shinji. With a nod from him, she threw him towards the abandoned buildings. This time Billy smiled. The throw was perfect. As Shinji cast his tendrils of his wooden arms out, he snatched a good hold on a Roof Guardrail and swung around the Building. Takeyama had reduced to normal size and ran to the intercept point. As Shinji circled the building he reached out and snagged her and then swung them both on top of the three Story Parking Garage. Both cheered in victory.

"You did it, congratulations." Billy said as Shinji brought both of them back down to the Parking Lot. Takeyama jumped into Billy's arms and hugged him tightly. While Billy shook Shinji's hand. "That was perfect." Shinji laughed as he shook Billy's hand.

The next day they started to work as a real team. Four Super powered villains ran from from the Bank. As Billy dropped Mt Lady she began to grow and as she hit the street she blocked the Criminals from getting to the Crowds of Bystanders. Meanwhile Kamui Woods swung down and snagged one of the Criminals who was about to fire Lightning at Mt Lady. Casting him upwards, where Mt Lady slapped him and into a nearby fountain. As he hit he shorted out. One of the other Criminals threw a fireball and Billy intercepted it before it struck Kamui Woods. Punching the basket ball sized ball of flame. Mt Lady bent down and splashed water from the fountain on the Criminal and he went down. Then she grabbed the Criminal that was attempting to stretch his arms up to a roof to escape. She immediately tied him into a ball and hung him on a lamp post. The last Criminal threw up his arms in surrender. "Who the fuck are you people? Heroes do not work that well together." The Criminal stated as Billy hoisted the man up and handed him to the police that had just arrived.

"We are the Justice League." Kamui Woods said proudly. "And we do work together as a team. So tell your friends if they commit a crime the Justice League will kick their asses." Billy smiled proudly as Kamui extended his tendrils and swung away, while Billy picked up Takeyama and followed him. In the past both of his new Teammates would stand around waiting for the Press to arrive and showboat in front of the Reporters, the Crowds of Bystanders and fans. They instead have followed Billy's suggestion not to do that anymore. He had told them.

"Be Superheroes not Glory Seekers or Pompous Show Offs." Billy had told them and they reluctantly agreed. He had not told them that if fame is what they wanted they would get it and as they approached their new Headquarters Kamui stopped on top of the Abandoned Building, flagging down Billy. As he landed next to Shinji.

"Holy Shit!" Shinji gasped out as he pointed down at the huge crowd of Reporters and fans. "There must be a couple of thousand people down there." The Police were keeping the masses out of the Justice League Building. Off to one side was twenty or thirty Uniformed Heroes, all there to join. Billy smiled and shrugged.

"That did not take long." Billy stated. "If you two want fame there it is." Flying down to the Entrance a huge cheer erupted from the masses and the Three Justice League Members waved.

 **The United Acedemia Conference Room:**

Slamming a flaming fist onto the table and it slightly melted, Endeavor snarled angrily. "This is not acceptable! I have three Corporate Sponsors asking about why we are charging for Heroes! When this Justice League is basically doing it for free." He scowled at the UA teachers and Administrators. The Principal exhaled and tried to project a calm and controlled experience. But he had trouble of his own.

"Endeavor we all sympathize, we here at the UA also have some problems. I have been asked by a number of our students to submit their names to this Justice League to be Sidekicks and Interns." Principal Nezu said as he looked over at Endeavor and he glared back.

"Please tell me my son is not one of them?" Endeavor asked as he scowled. That would be adding insult to injury if his own son betrayed him and asked to be placed at the Justice League as an Intern or Sidekick.

"No Endeavor, only three of the A-1 students have so far asked and your son is not one of them." Eraserhead said as he finished dozing from a small nap he had taken. Moma Yoayorozu, Mina Ashido and Denki Kaminari were the only ones so far to ask about applying to the Justice League. But Endeavor did not need to know that. Later Eraserhead had asked each student about if they were going to apply. Most had not made up their minds but one stated firmly no. Turo Hagakure said she would not under any circumstances. He had asked her why and she would not go into details. It took Moma Yoayorozu to tell him that Captain Marvel could see Turo and since she normally walked around naked as a Hero. It was highly embarrassing for the young invisible girl. He then understood.

"Well we must do something. Ban the students from applying. I will try to have the Government Ban others from joining this Justice League and maybe even have them dictate that they disband completely." Endeavor stated. But Almight exhaled.

"We can't do that and neither can the Government. Right now the Public supports and admires the Justice League. There are now what Nine Members of it. From what I have heard Captain Marvel bought an old Training Area from one of the other schools and have trained those new Members in Teamwork and functioning as a group." Almight informed all of the Heroes, Teachers and Administrators.

"Where the hell did Marvel get the Money that is what I would like to know?" Midnight asked as she looked at the Government Website and the Corporate Sponsors. None of them contributed a dime.

"I believe I have that answer." Principal Nezu said calmly. "I have heard from sources that he recently sold a solid Gold Statue for over thirty Million Dollars. No one has any idea where he got it from. But he is using that money to finance the Justice League." Endeavor smirked.

"Then all of his talk was just ravings of a moron. So that is how he is paying those in the Justice League." Endeavor said as he gave a short chuckle. "That means he is just like the rest of the Agencies."

"No he is not and neither is the Justice League. From what I heard from one of the new Members is that the League is not paying the Heroes at all. The League only provides a place to live, food and a small allowance for basic needs. No benefits and no compensation. Other then paid Medical Bills if a Member needs Medical Care." Midnight informed Endeavor who growled.

"I tell you right now Gentlemen and Ladies, if this continues." Endeavor looked up and down the table. "All of us will be looking for a new Job really soon."

 **Praise from the Gods and Possibilities:**

Laying in bed, Billy looked down at the beautiful blonde woman sleeping contently with her head pillowed on his chest. They both had just finished having sex and even though he was exhausted something plagued his mind. He had not sought a way back to his own World for weeks and he felt somewhat dismayed that he really did not want to. He liked it here. Back home he was one of many and he was basically alone. Sure his Sister was there but she also was at College and he only saw her on visits or if Mary Marvel was needed. Here he was falling in love with Takeyama and he had his own Justice League. As he closed his eyes he heard a Booming voice in his mind.

(Authors note: Remember the Gods have great booming voices and to illustrate this when they speak it will be in Caps)

"ATTEND ME AND APPEAR BILLY BATSON!" The Feminine Voice echoed in his mind and he felt his consciousness fade to the realm of the Gods. Once there he knelt and bowed his head.

"What is your bidding Goddess Hera, Great Queen of the Gods?" Billy asked humbly, ready to serve the Gods no matter what they asked or commanded. The Goddess laughed and smiled down at him.

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL IN THIS WORLD AND WE WISH TO PRAISE YOU." Hera announced as Billy heard others of the Gods in the background agree. "IS THAT NOT RIGHT LORD HUSBAND?" Billy could hear Zeus grumbling.

"YES MORTAL YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED IN YOUR DEEDS. PERSONALLY I AM VERY PLEASED. THE SEVEN DEADLY ENEMIES OR SINS OF MAN HAVE BEEN REDUCED. BUT AS A REWARD, SOME OF THE OTHER GODS WISH TO SEND YOU HOME." Zeus stated as he exhaled and looked to the other Gods, who nodded and gave their own approval. But Zeus could see and know all. "THAT IS IF YOU WANT TO GO HOME? I BELIEVE YOU ARE ALREADY ARE. BUT IT IS YOUR CHOICE MORTAL."

Billy shrugged and smiled. "I thank you Mighty Zeus and the other Gods for their praise and you are right Mighty Zeus I am home." He did not regret what he had said and Zeus laughed loudly.

"AS I SUSPECTED. THEN RETURN AND CONTINUE FIGHTING THE DEADLY ENEMIES OR SINS OF MAN." Then Zeus decided to reward Billy anyhow. "AS A REWARD, IF YOU EVER HAVE NEED OF A GOD'S MIGHT. CALL UPON THE ONE YOU NEED AND THAT GOD WILL APPEAR. ONCE AND FOR ONE TASK." Then with a mighty wave Billy was back with Takeyama. In truth he had not really left. Feeling ecstatic he woke her and told her about seeing the Gods again. Also about the reward of going home if he wished. Too excited to tell her that he had declined.

"So you will be leaving soon." Takeyama said sadly as she sat up, putting her arms around her knees. Placing her chin on her knees. Billy smiled and moved so he could see her. She had tears streaking down from her purple eyes and she looked like she was about to cry. Putting his hand under her chin, he lifted it slightly and kissed her.

"Nope, you are stuck with me. I told them I am home." Billy told her as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. When she was under somewhat control she looked at him warily.

"What about your Sister and your Friends there? They will still think you died. Shouldn't you go back and tell them the truth. Let them know you are alive." She asked but not wanting him to go no matter what. But she cared about him enough to understand if he did have to go Home. Billy shook her head.

"No, I am not really needed there. Here I am. There the only Girl that is interested in me is one that breaks the Deadly Sin or Enemy of Lust. Here I am with someone that I deeply care about and love. So it was an easy choice." Billy stated as he saw her eyebrows raise up an inch.

"Wait! Did you just say you loved me?" She asked in shock as she slowly smiled. He nodded and she pushed him back onto the bed. "Oh you are so mean. You know tomorrow we have the meeting with Shinji to discuss having Moma Yoayorozu, Mina Ashido and Denki Kaminari from the UA to Intern to become Sidekicks of the Justice League and we have to be there. I would have liked to prove to you how much I love you too." Then she smirked. "But we do have seven hours, lets use them." Kissing him passionately soon the two Founding Members were having long intense sex.

Six hours forty five minutes later, both tired and both dreading the day. Walked into the Main Conference Room, where Shinji waited. Sitting at his place at the Circular Table. A large JL on the Table was lite from above by a lamp and it reflected off the Golden Letters. "Good morning Billy, Takeyama." Shinji chuckled lightly as he looked at them as they sat at their places. Eleven other chairs were empty around the Table. "You both look terrible. Have a late night last night." He commented and Takeyama scowled at him. Then noticed the smaller rectangular table behind Shinji.

"Coffee, please tell me there is Coffee in that Pitcher." Takeyama said as she pointed at one of the Ceramic Pitchers and nearby cups. Shinji nodded and she stood from her own chair and brought over two cups, handing one to Billy. He sipped it.

"Thank the Gods and bless you Takeyama." Billy said as he inhaled the top of the cup. "Okay let us get down to it. We have three Students from the UA that want to intern to be Sidekicks with the Justice League." Shinji produced their files and opened them.

"Yes, Moma Yoayorozu her Quirk is Creation, Mina Ashido her Quirk is Acid and Denki Kaminari his Quirk is Electricity." Shinji said as he opened each one and nodded his approval. "I think we should interview them and if they seem able. Accept them when it is time for them to be placed." He suggested as Billy agreed and so did Takeyama. "Okay, then I will contact the School and have them come."

To be Concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

The Captain Marvel Crossover: My Hero Acedemia Part 5

 **Interns and Politics:**

By the time Moma Yoayorozu, Mina Ashido and Denki Kaminari arrived. Billy had dozed off leaning back in his chair. Each Chair like back in his own World was assigned to a Hero. His had his symbol emblem on the headrest of his chair. As did the others. Each one with a Symbol or Letters. Takeyama had a MT emblem on hers and Shinji had a Symbol of a Tree. Feeling someone tap him. Billy sat up and felt worse then when he had dozed off. Last night was a mixture of sex, resting for about thirty minutes and then more sex. That had been repeated for six and a half hours. Now both he and Takeyama were paying for it. Especially since they both had a full day of administration duties. Being a Founding Member had its drawbacks. He had always wondered how; Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lanturn and Hawkgirl handled the stresses of being the Founding Members. Now he knew. He was now cursed with a life of Administrative duties. Like right now, there were three Students from UA that want to apply for Internship to be Sidekicks and then eventually Members. They stood in their Student Uniforms and the two girls smiled at Billy. Mina gave a little wave. Billy smiled back and then closed his eyes. "Okay this is how an Internship will work here. If we accept you all. You will start immediately, which means every Saturday you will be required to come for training with Kamui Woods. During that time you three will actually be a team. You will work together, train together and function together. If there is an emergency and we believe that it is safe enough for you to be there. Then you will be deployed with whoever goes. But all you will do is Crowd Control and provide minimal assistance. If a Team Member gives you an order, obey it. He or she tells you to depart, you do so. No questions, no delays." Billy inhaled. "Are there any questions?" Moma nodded.

"Yes, you said that if we are all accepted we are going to be a Team. Does that mean that there will not be any competition between us to be Team Members?" Moma asked and the other two paid close attention. Takeyama shook her head.

"No, no competition or single independent initiatives to shine above your team members. You sink or rise together. At the time you are brought up to be a Team Member, all of you will be as well." Takeyama informed them as they looked at her, Billy and Shinji with confusion. "In that same time when you become Sidekicks, you will also still be team members of your Intern Team. I know this sounds strange. But Captain Marvel has initiated that all the Justice League Members learn to work and function together. Teamwork is essential to be in the Justice League."

"It works, believe me. I had my doubts at first, but it really is special when you can trust your Team Members to protect and Aid you during a fight or any other situation." Shinji said as the three potential Interns smiled sheepishly. "Any more questions?"

"Do we wear our Uniforms when we are hear on Saturdays?" Denki asked as Billy looked over at Takeyama and then Sinji. Both gave subtle shakes of the head, indicating negative.

"No, not at first. I think we can come up with something for you to wear that signifies that you are Interns to the Justice League." Billy stated. He had seen their Uniforms. Moma's was extremely skimpy, showing way too much of her body, cleavage and ass. Mina's was so tight that it did not take much imagination. Denki's was the most practical. Which meant from Billy's perspective whoever designed the Young Women's Uniforms was straining the Line of Enemy or Sin of Lust. "So do you wish to proceed and become interns?" Without a pause all three nodded. "Good. You will start this Saturday. Come wearing Sweatpants, T-Shirt and have a Jacket any color will be fine. We should have a Uniform for you when you arrive. Now if you want to stay for a couple of hours to have a tour and maybe get something to eat in the cafeteria later, you may." Some of the Support Staff that they had hired in the Headquarters was Three Chefs that cooked the Three Meals a day and a snack for anyone that wanted one. Usually there was at least two on every day. The other Support Staff members was a Building Maintenance man and two assistants to him. There was also two Secretaries and a Door Guard. The Door Guard post was twenty four hours seven days a week and was hired out to a Security Company.

At the Main Entrance was what made a tiring day even more exhausting. Stepping out into the Conference Room, Shinji Volunteered to show the Students around the Headquarters. So feeling a little hungry Billy and Takeyama decide to go to the Cafeteria and to their combined dismay they spotted the Burly Door Guard arguing with a very Fat Short Man. Deciding to see what the trouble was, Billy made the mistake of finding out what the trouble was. The Fat Man immediately saw Billy and moved past the Guard. "Captain. Captain. I need to speak with you." The man said out of breath from his movements around the Guard. Who grabbed the Man's arm and the Far Man snarled up at the Guard. "Let me go. Or you will be looking for another Job within an hour." The Fat man Huffed. Billy moved closer and exhaled.

"It is alright Hinjo, I will speak with Mister...?" Billy said as he asked the Fat Man who he was. The Fat Man smirked at Hinjo and spent a few seconds readjusting his barely fitting suit and pulled out a business card.

"Toshinido. Ahshi Toshinido. I am your new Publicity Administrator and your Manager of Affairs." Toshinido stated as he continued to smirk. This confused Billy because they had not hired a Publicity Administrator and Manager of Affairs.

"I believe you are mistaken Mister Toshinido, I do not remember having hired or agreed to hiring you." Billy said politely as he looked at the business card. The pompous fat man shrugged. Then looked beyond Billy glaring with his eyes wide open at Moma Yoayorozu and Mina Ashido. Licking his fat lips. Then after leering at the two young Women, he turned his attention back to Billy.

"Ah but Captain you have. You cannot operate without a Publicity Administrator and Manager of Affairs. Now I want an Office with a Secretary and we should discuss my wages. I believe Half a Million Dollars a year, plus bonus's of Twenty Percent of your yearly profits. Oh also you will no longer conduct any operations without my expressed permission." Toshinido said as he took out a handkerchief and dabbed the sweat off his bald head. Then as Takeyama approached he stared at her and his eyes focused on her Uniform Covered Breasts and he smirked again.

"What makes you think you can walk in here and start making demands?" Billy asked Toshinido as he moved to block the Fat Man from ogling Takeyama. The Fat Man laughed and his broad stomach bounced. Then he looked Billy right into the eyes.

"Because I said so, Captain Marvel." Toshinido said and Billy saw the Man's eyes begin to flash with colors. "Also you are going to introduce me to those two young girls over there and provide me with a room with a bed." His voice in a soft tone. Believing his Quirk had just hypnotized Billy. But one problem with that. The Wisdom of Solomon. Billy started to laugh and the Fat Man stared at him more intensely.

"That will not work on me, Toshinido." Billy stated then grabbed the Fat Man by his Suit Jacket and hefted the Jackass effortlessly above him. The wisdom also told him why it did not work on Hinjo. The Guard was wearing sunglasses. "Now what should I do with you Mister Toshinido? You see you have violated several Deadly Enemies or Sins of Man and I am tasked to fight those Enemies and Sins." The Fat Man stuttered, his eyes no longer flashing. Instead they stared down at Billy in panic and Fear.

"What are you talking about, I violated nothing." Toshinido said in a wheezing voice. Billy shook his head as Takeyama looked at him and the Fat Man that was now being held above Billy with confusion. It seemed that Toshinido had hypnotized her to remain unaware.

"Let us talk about that. You see you have completely embraced; The Pride, Envy, Greed, Lust and because you are so fat I would also suspect Sloth. Five Deadly Enemies or Sins of Man that now taint your soul. I almost pity you, Mister Toshinido. When you pass into the afterlife, you will be most assuredly tormented by those Demons in Hell. Not a fate I would wish on anyone." Billy slowly dropped the Fat Man onto the Floor. "Leave and never return or I may introduce you to those Demons so that you might fully understand what you will face after you pass." With utter fear in on his face, the Fat Man wobbled out the door. Glancing over at Takeyama, Billy took her hand and she fully came out of her daze.

"What the hell was that?" She asked concerned. Not remembering anything after she walked over and just a couple of seconds ago. That bothered her.

"That was someone on the path to hell and I hope he changes his ways or he may wish that he had." Billy said with some sadness in his voice. Watching as the Fat Man almost ran from the Building as if the Demons Billy had mentioned was now following him. But Billy could see that they were. Turning his attention back to Takeyama, he smiled. "Let us go see about getting something to eat." Holding her hand with interlaced fingers they walked towards the Cafeteria.

Outside Toshinido could swear he heard the menacing laughter of Demons following him and at times he believed he could see them. It was not possible Toshinido said to himself. Walking faster he could still hear the Laughter and it disturbed him more.

 **Pleading and Begging:**

It may not fully occur to the Hero Agencies yet; but most Villains and Criminals tend to cooperate and work together. Thus that is the reason the Justice League was so successful. Four League Members plus the now team of Saturday Interns arrive just as Three Powered Criminals ran out of the Municipal Bank. To their combined dismay they ran smack into the League. Not one of the Agency Heroes that barely function together. Billy headed for one that hefted a Car above his head and threw it at the Four League Members. Dodging the car, Billy knew Takeyama had his back. She caught it as Billy tackled the Large Strong one that had bull horns sticking out the side of his head, knocking the Criminal into another car. Meanwhile Shinji and a new member called Hypersped took on a Villain that his hands turned into long slicing blades. Glancing over Billy saw the Interns doing their part, Crowd Control. Getting the Bystanders out of the Area. The Last Criminal had a big Cannon in his Chest. Aiming at the innocents and laughing hysterically. Billy had to finish this fast as the Minotaur lowered his head and charged Billy head on. Placing his hand out, the Bull Like man collided with his outstretched hand and after sliding a few feet, Billy used his other fist swinging it upward in an uppercut. Knocking the Man senseless. Before Billy could stop the Cannon Man, he had fired and Mt Lady jumped into the Path, the huge round shell struck her just above her stomach and she went down with a gargled scream. Billy also screamed, but in rage. Smacking the Cannon Man backhanded he headed for Takeyama. Tears stung his eyes as he saw her clasp her wound with her great hand, trying to stop the blood flowing out. 'By the Gods, no!" Billy gasped out as he came up to her massive face. "Don't reduce! If you do the Cannonball will tear you apart!" He cried out seeing her pain filled face and she nodded, gritting her teeth. Glancing back he saw Kamui Wood and Hypersped moved towards them. Behind them the Three Interns. Moma reacted instantly, pulling her shirt over her head from the back and keeping her front covered. She began to produce or create huge pads.

"Here use these as bandages." Moma stated as Denki and Mina grabbed a pad and ran forward carrying it. Shenji took it and expanded his tendrils of wood pushing the pad against the wound.

"I can run and get Recovery Girl?" Hypersped said volunteering to run the Nine miles there and back. But Billy shook his head, even with the speed of Mercury it would be too late. Not with the amount of blood flowing out of Takeyama.

"Billy." She gasped as she closed her eyes. "I am sorry." She wheezed and Billy put his hand on her face, gently. He could not lose her, he just couldn't. Turning he knelt and raised his head upwards.

"Great Asciepius God of Medicine and Healing. I beg for you to come and heal her. I ask and plea for the Reward that I was given by Almighty Zeus." Billy said, tears running down his face as he glanced back at Takeyama. "Please!" Shenji shook his head in disbelief, as he held the ten foot pad against Takeyama's wound. Then he saw a haze form over by Billy and when it began to clear he saw an almost fifteen foot man standing before him. The man had a staff with a Medical Insignia at the top.

"SPEAK. MORTAL DO YOU WISH TO ACCEPT YOUR REWARD THAT ALMIGHTY LORD ZEUS HAS GRANTED YOU?" The huge Man asked as he smiled down at Billy.

"Yes great Ascieplus, heal Takeyama Yu of her injuries. Allow her to live." Billy said as he bowed lower. "All of you kneel. This is the Great God of Medicine and Healing." He ordered and Shenji shrugged and knelt, Hypersped followed suit and then the three Young Interns. The Tall God smiled and nodded.

"SO BE IT." Asciepius pointed his staff at Takeyama and a blue haze of light enveloped her and suddenly the Cannonball slipped out of her and hit the ground with a clang. Then the bleeding hole itself closed, leaving her completely healed. "FOR YOUR SERVICE TO THE GODS I HAVE ALSO HEALED THE SMALL LIFE INSIDE OF HER. THOUGH IT HAD ONLY BEGONE THE INITIAL STAGE. THUS YOUR REWARD HAS BEEN GRANTED." With that he disappeared back into the mists of smoke.

Billy knelt there processing what Asciepius had just said. But as Takeyama reduced to normal size and stood. Looking down at the bullet sized hole in her Uniform her eyes widened. Before she could ask, Billy had her within his arms. Hugging her tightly to him, her face pressed into his shoulder. "Oh thank the Gods I thought I was going to lose you." He cried out as he held her tighter to him. She began to have trouble breathing.

"Billy." Takeyama gasped trying to inhale. "I cannot breath." Shinji stepped closer still in awe of actually seeing one of the fabled Gods that Billy had told all of them about.

"Captain. You might want to loosen your grip. You are suffocating Mt Lady." Shinji suggested as Billy loosed his hold on Yakeyama. He still held her not wanting to let her go. She reached up and wiped his tears off his cheek. "What Asciepius said about a small life within you? I wonder what he meant by that." All three of he League Members looked puzzled then Moma exhaled sharply.

"Don't you get it. That God Asciepius also healed the baby within Mt Lady when he healed her. She is pregnant." Moma said smiling broadly as Billy's eyes widened and pushed Takeyama back slightly and stared at her. She looked as shocked as he did. Then he smiled, glancing over at Moma.

"I do not suppose you could make a small ring about so and add a piece of any type of crystal on it." Billy asked Moma who shrugged and pulled the small item from her arm, then handed it to Billy. "Thank you." He looked back at Takeyama. "I do not suppose you would consent to Marry Me." He held out the Metal Ring with a Quartz Crystal attached to it. "This is the best I can do." He explained as she peered at it, tears began to form in her eyes. She nodded and held up her left hand and he slipped it on. Then kissed her. Parting slightly he realized she had not replied. "Does that mean yes?"

"Of course that means yes." Takeyama pulled him closer and kissed him and the crowds around them began to cheer. Most were passing Handkerchiefs back and forth. Wiping tears of joy from their eyes. Swooping her up in his arms. Billy smiled broadly.

"Well we are done here, lets rendezvous at Headquarters." Billy said to the two other Members and the Interns. Then flew upwards carrying Takeyama, his finance' and love of his life.

"You used your reward to save me. I hope that you won't regret that." Takeyama said to him as he flew towards the Headquarters. Billy smiled and held her closer, giving her a small kiss.

"Totally worth it. I have no regrets and do not plan on having any. The only regret I have is that now everyone knows that we are a couple and that you are pregnant. Not exactly something I want everyone to know." Billy said and she knew what he meant. As the Founding Justice League Members they were in the public eye and had kept their relationship low key. League Members and Intern knew and even the Support Staff was sworn to silence and did not tell anyone. But now it was basically announced on Live Television and everyone will know.

"We will deal with it. So any chance you will let me continue to be a active Member?" Takeyama asked then saw his concerned expression. "I guess not, so I am going to end up doing all the Administrative stuff at Headquarters while the rest of you go out and have fun. That is not fair." He laughed and shook his head.

"Tell it to our child." Billy stated. "That reminds me, you are going to see a OBYN tomorrow. No arguments." Landing outside the Headquarters the other Members were waiting to congratulate them. Both on being engaged and for the soon arrival of another possible Hero. For Billy life was good.

 **The United Acedemia Campus:**

Before leaving Saturday, Kamui Woods told Moma that he and the others believe that she would make the best new group Leader for something new that Captain Marvel is forming. The Teen Titans. They would no longer be considered Interns or Sidekicks but Teen Titans. "So whoever else applies you are the team leader, Miss Yoayorozu. Make sure that your team is adequately trained and performs within the rules that we set upon you and your team. Basically it will still be the same though you will have more opportunities to illustrate that you and your team can advance. " Kamui Woods dictated as he left her and her teammates to bask in what it all means.

Monday Morning; Walking across the campus with her team Members, Moma was surprised when Kyoka Jiro, Tenya Iida and Tsuya Asui stopped them. The primary question they all three asked her, Mina and Denki was about becoming Interns at the Justice League. Shrugging she told them all they had to do was apply and see if they would add them as Teen Titan Team Members. Talking to them, Moma did not notice that Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraku had joined in, listening intently. She did not mind, any one of them would make excellent team members. Reaching Class, Turo Hagabure inquired as well. Even though Captain Marvel could see her the opportunities were better at the Justice League. Moma suggested that the Invisible Young Woman get used to wearing a Uniform instead of just gloves, unless she wanted Captain Marvel to see her naked. Everyone laughed until Eraserhead came in.

 **Justice League Headquarters: Four Days later**

With the League now becoming more and more established, Billy gazed over at Takeyama. She was not thrilled about spending the next year or so, running the day to day Administrative end of the League but agreed it was best to do so until a couple of months after she gave birth. The two had also decided to just have a small ceremony and be Married in a week or so. She still wanted to have a small honeymoon, before she started to show. As he leaned back and considered all that had happened since his arrival. There was still a lot of resistance to having a Justice League, but more and more heroes were applying and that was what counted. Eventually being a Superhero would not be considered an easy track to fame and fortune. As it should be. Even forming a Junior Justice League named the Teen Titans was working. 'You are awfully quiet, I am the one staring at all this paperwork. Bank Records, expenditures, Member Reports and new Applications for Interns and Members. Arrgh!" Takeyama stated as she tossed another stack of forms on top of the current ones. "Next time you get Pregnant and become a paper pusher and I get to still go and be an active member." She said in frustration. Rubbing her eyes with her fingers.

"Do not think that would work, honey." Billy said and she smiled over at him calling her Honey. She liked it. She stood and sat on his lap, putting her arm across his shoulders and picked up another stack of paper. Deciding to continue but on his lap. While he put his arms around her. "Comfortable?" He asked and she shrugged and looked over the application. Billy smiled and felt wonderful. He was where he was actually needed, he was where he was no longer alone and he was where he could change the World. He was Home.

The End: May Continue with My Hero Acedemia. THE JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER OF TWO REALMS

Authors note: This story was short due to it is very difficult to figure out the Japanese names and put them in. Though I did like writing this. Like I put down there will be another with some of the other Justice League Members possibly involved.


End file.
